Power rangers pirate force
by I Am Skull Kid
Summary: This is how I would've adapted gokaiger into the power rangers universe. Also it's kind of a big f you to the forsaken one known as super megaforce.
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago, an alien armada known as the Zaikov invaded earth. The power rangers banded together to fight the Zaikov and in a last effort, they gave up their powers destroying the Zaikov armada for good or so they thought.

Now the Zaikov have returned to take over the earth now that the power rangers were gone. But to their surprise, a team of five youths are here to protect the planet using the powers of their predecessors.

They are called power rangers pirate force.

* * *

In the space above earth, a squadron of space ships were waiting to attack. There was one ship that was bigger than the others and on that ship a blue alien, think of a sugormen, said," All ships prepare to invade the planet in the name of the Zaikov empire! "

Suddenly, a huge red galleon appeared from behind the moon and was sailing towards the ships.

Inside the galleon, a man with brown hair that had a bang on the right side was at a computer. The man wore a green jacket over a white t shirt, black pants and black converse sneakers. The man gasped then said," Uh, guys. We have Zaikov ahead of us. "

" Huh, why are zaikov here? ",said a woman with long brown hair and wore a yellow jacket over a black crop top, blue leggings, and light brown ankle high boots.

" This doesn't seem too good. Maybe we can just sneak past them. ",said another woman who had dirty blonde hair and wore a pink jacket over a white shirt, magenta dress, and brown knee high boots.

" What should we do captain? ",said another man with dark blonde hair; who wore a blue jacket over a gray t shirt, cargo pants, and black combat boots. The man turned to the left and looked at a man who was sitting in a chair with his hand on a closed treasure chest. The man had black hair that went down to his neck and had a bang on the right side and he wore a white button up shirt, black pants with red lines going down the legs, and black ankle high pirate boots. The man also wore several bands on his right arm. The man stood up and grabbed a red captains jacket, like a pirates jacket, before saying," We do what we always do Marcus. We take em out. To your stations! "

Back to the Zaikov, the blue creature looked on a screen and saw the red galleon then said," It's them the pirates! All ships open fire! "

The zaikov ships opened fire on the galleon and they were missing. Suddenly, a megazord came out of the smoke firing many energy bullets at the ships destroying a majority of them. The megazord then revealed two cutlasses and jumped up slashed many ships before landing on the lead ship and stabbing it. The megazord then turned back into the red galleon and sailed towards earth.

" That was easy. ",said the man in the red pirate coat. The man then looked at a small treasure chest and said," Now it's time to find us some treasure. "

{ intro sequence. }

On earth, the red galleon flew over a city and stopped before lowering anchor's. The quintet jumped out of the big galleon and landed on a roof. The five looked at the pedestrians then the yellow jacketed woman said," Huh? I expected the people of this planet to be a bit..different. "

" Aurora, everyone looks different in your mind. ",said the blue jacketed man.

" Quiet Marcus. ",said Aurora. The man with the red pirate coat sighed then said," So this is the planet that holds the greatest treasure in the universe. Seems a lot like you guy's planets. "

" You're right Siegfried. What do you think Fritz? ",said the woman in the pink jacket. The green jacketed man, now known as fritz, said," This seems to be bigger than my planet Amelia. "

Siegfried sighed then began to walk towards a door before stopping and saying," Aurora. " Aurora and the others turned around with Aurora saying," Huh? "

" Give me your necklace and two rings. ",Siegfried said while hold his hand out to her. Aurora felt her necklace then looked at her rings before saying," Why? "

" We need this planets currency. If they're like any other world then we can trade them for it. "

" Oh. Wait what?! Why can't we sell something of yours? "

" Because i'm the captain and you are wearing jewels. " Aurora's mouth gaped open then she growled before stomping towards siegfried and gave him her necklace and two rings. Siegfried chuckled then put his arm at his side before saying," Let's go. " He then began to walk with his crew following.

In space, a huge zaikov ship, the gigant horse from gokaiger, was sitting in space.

Inside the ship, was the zaikov prince named Zax, warz gilz. Zax sat in the main seat and said," So this is earth? This is the planet that defeated a whole squadron of our ships? "

" Yes sir. This planet apparently had protectors called the power rangers. Luckily they all lost their powers when they destroyed that fleet. ",said Warkon, the pirate force version of damarasu. Zax looked at Warkon then said," They aren't there anymore? Well it is our lucky day, send a small fleet to attack one of their cities, oh and send one of my commanders too. " Warkon nodded then pressed buttons on the console.

Outside, about five ships made their way towards earth.

Back on earth, Siegfried and his crew were walking in the streets. Many people looked at them, mainly Siegfried, weirdly then Siegfried said," Why are they all looking at me weirdly? "

" It's probably the way you dress. I mean look at what they wear. ",said Aurora. Siegfried sighed then he stopped in his tracks and looked up to see Zaikov ships flying over head. The ships began firing lasers and sending down grey aliens, goumin.

" The zaikov! Oh man, what're we gonna do? ",Fritz said while hiding behind Aurora, who elbowed him in the stomach. Marcus looked at Siegfried and saw the anger in his eyes then said," Siegfried, we gonna leave or, "

" You should know the answer Marcus. We give the zaikov trouble, like we always do. ",Siegfried said.

" Hm, I was hoping he'd at least consider running. ",Amelia said. Siegfried then ran towards a destroyed parking garage. Marcus sighed then ran after his captain. Aurora and Amelia looked at one another then Aurora said," Let's go lia. " They then ran after Marcus. Fritz said," Wait guys. Can't we consider leaving, just this once. Ah man wait for me! " He then ran after his friends.

In a lot full of rubble from the parking garage, a black monster, the first monster that the gokaigers fought, was holding a gun to a mother's face. The mother's four children were crying together.

" Ha ha ha, the screams of children are the best to hear. Wonder how loud they'll scream when their Mommy's gone. ",said the alien as he held his gun to the woman's face.

Suddenly, Siegfried kicked the alien in the chest and his crew punched two of the grey aliens away from the children. The mother looked up at Siegfried and said," Thank you. " She then ran to her children and hugged them close.

The alien looked up then said," Ah! It's you the wanted pirates. Prince Zax is gonna pay me greatly for bringing you all in. "

" That's funny you actually believe that we are gonna let you capture us. ",Aurora said.

" Yeah, we're not scared of you stupid Zaikov. ",Fritz said while pointing at the alien.

" In fact, we kinda hate you guys. ",Marcus said while cracking his knuckles.

" So the only right to do is destroy you. ",Amelia said.

" Enough talk. Ready! ",Siegfried said while pulling out a red ranger key and his pirate morpher, the gokaired key and mobairates. The others pulled out pirate morpher and ranger keys, ( Marcus blue, fritz green, aurora yellow, and Amelia pink. ), before all five opened their pirate morphers.

" Pirate force. ",all five said in unison as they turned the ranger keys into key form. They then put the keys into the pirate morpher and turned them before holding them in front of them. " Sail the seas! "

Siegfried now wore a black under suit with white golves and red boots, a red pirate force logo split into three X's and a V. Two X's collided with Siegfried's torso forming a red waistcoat and the pirate force logo. The other X and V collided with Siegfried's head forming his helmet and visor.

The others had black undersuits with white gloves and their respective colored boots. Pirate force logos, of their colors, split apart into the three x's and v then collided with their bodies forming their suits.

" Pirate force red. ",said Siegfried as he flicked his collar.

" Pirate force blue. ",said Marcus as he put his hand on his helmets front to resemble him adjusting his hat.

" Pirate force yellow. ", said Aurora as she waved her hand over his visor.

" Pirate force green. ". said Fritz as he put his hands on his knees.

" Pirate force pink. ",said Amelia as she placed and hand on her chest and bowed.

" Power rangers. ",said Siegfried. The five pirate rangers stood side by side then did different poses, just look up gokaiger rollcall to know what they were, before saying," Pirate force! "

Siegfried revealed a black and red cutlass along with a flintlock of the same color scheme.

" Let's get this show started. ",said Siegfried before he opened fire on the aliens. The aliens stumbled then were surprised when the pirate rangers charged at them slashing many grey aliens, who are called noids.

Pirate force pink slashed a noid then shot four more before jumping down to a destroyed floor. Pirate force yellow shot a noid then slashed two more then jumped over a piece of rubble before slashing another noid. Pirate force blue jumped off a destroyed building then slashed two noids before jumping over a car and slashing another. Pirate force green fell off a crane and landed on a wire. He used the wire to shoot many noids. Pirate force red slashed a noid then used a wall to propel himself onto a car roof. He slashed three noids then blocked two attacks before shooting the noids. Pirate force then threw his cutlass and it stabbed a noid that was about to hit pirate force blue.

" Fritz! ", Pirate force red said. Pirate force green threw his cutlass to pirate force red as pirate force blue threw his gun. Pirate force red kicked the gun to pirate force green then caught the cutlass, before running at some noids. Pirate force blue took the cutlass out of the noid then said," This will work just nicely. " He then slashed four noids. Pirate force green caught the gun, while swinging upside down on a wire, then began to shoot many noids.

Pirate force yellow slashed a noid then held up her gun and said," Amelia, catch. " she then threw her gun. Pirate force pink threw her sword and said," Fair trade. " They both caught the weapons.

Pirate force yellow slashed two noids then said," Let's see how you guys like these. " She then waved her hands around and the cutlasses slashed the noids, they were attached to whips. She caught the cutlasses then slashed another noid.

Pirate force pink shot three noids then jumped down a level before falling to her back and shooting five more noids. She then got up and jumped off the building.

The five pirate force rangers regrouped to see many noids surround them. Pirate force red looked around then took out his mother and another ranger key. His team followed suit before inserting the keys into their mothers and saying," Sail the seas. "

" SAMURAI! ",exclaimed the morpher as five different colored kanji came out of them and turned the pirate rangers into the samurai power rangers. The five slashed the noids with their spin swords before rolling under some missiles. They then slashed all the noids before taking out their morphers and inserting keys into them.

" MYSTIC FORCE! ", shouted their morphers as they turned into the mystic force power rangers. The five rangers then used their wands to fire magic bolts at the noids destroying them all.

" That's all of those noids. ",said Mystic force red. Suddenly, the ground around the five rangers exploded and the red rangers wand flew into the air and changed back into the cutlass. Pirate force red jumped out of the smoke and slashed the alien down his chest before shooting it in the same place. The alien stumbled back then said," Cursed pirates. You dare defy the zaikov! "

" Of course we do. We wouldn't be pirates if we didn't. ",Pirate force red said. Slots on the rangers swords and guns the popped out and they put their keys into them before pushing them back in place.

" FINAL WAVE! ", exclaimed the weapons as the rangers got ready. Pirate force green and pink fired energy bullets of their respective colors at the alien hitting him in the chest. Pirate force blue and yellow jumped up and slashed X's of their respective colors at the alien hitting him. Pirate force red aimed his gun and shot a red energy bullet at the alien before slashing a red energy wave, that propelled the bullet towards the alien. The alien was hit and fell down before exploded.

The five pirate rangers turned their backs then turned back into their civilian forms. They all began to walk away when they heard," Uh, excuse me. " Siegfried stopped and turned around to see the children and their mother standing there.

" Are you all power rangers? ",asked one of the children. A

The other four pirates turned around and Aurora said," Power rangers? What're power rangers? "

" Power rangers are people who protect our planet. You were just using there powers. ",The mother said. Marcus and Fritz sighed as Amelia scratched her head.

" No we're not. We're pirates and all we want is treasure. ",Siegfried said before turning his back to children and walking away. Aurora and Marcus followed their captain while Fritz and Amelia looked at the kids. Amelia then said," Don't worry though, we will still fight those bad aliens. " She and Fritz then ran after their team.

* * *

 **Okay, that was the first chapter of the power rangers pirate force story. I know that their maybe other things with this name but I honestly don't give hoot because everyone has different interpretations and I know I can't always be original in naming stories. So anywho hope you enjoyed it and please favorite and all that other crap. Peace out.**

 **Siegfried: Vega does not own power rangers. Power rangers is owned by Saban productions and Nickelodeon studios.**


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the galleon, Fritz was checking on the galleon's computer then said," Ah man. The zaikov have set up an entire squadron above the earth. "

" Looks like us escaping isn't an option anymore. So, we should start looking for that treasure. ",Aurora said as she patted Fritz on the back.

" How are we gonna do that? I mean we don't really have any clues on where this treasure is. ",Amelia said while sitting on a nearby couch.

" Actually we may. ",Siegfried said as he walked into the room with his jacket over his shoulder. Siegfried walked over to the computer and pressed four buttons before a projection of a red warrior, akared from gokaiger, appeared in the center of the room.

" Follow the way of the magician. ",said the red warrior's projection before it disappeared. Everyone was surprised then Aurora said," What the heck was that? "

" Don't know. That was there when I first found this ship. Now every time I turn it on I get that cryptic message. ",Siegfried said while turning to his crew. Marcus crossed his arms over his chest then said," Well, it said something about a magician. So why don't we try to find one? "

" I don't think this planet has magicians Marcus. They seem to rely on technology. ",Fritz said.

" It couldn't hurt to look though right? ",Amelia said while standing. Siegfried put on his jacket then said," Marcus and Amelia are right. Let's go find a magician. " The five youths then walked out of their ship.

{ Intro sequence. }

* * *

Siegfried and his crew were walking together. Aurora and Fritz were looking around then Fritz said," I don't see any magicians. "

" Me neither, you think they have em? ",Aurora said. Siegfried crossed his arms then was surprised when he was tripped. He stumbled forward then said," Who did that? " a boy looked at him and said," Sorry. " the boy then ran away.

" Dang kids, need to watch where he's going. ",Siegfried complained. Marcus chuckled. Siegfried looked at his first mate and said," What's so funny? "

" Oh nothing. Just the fact that you got tricked by a child. ",Marcus said. Siegfried furrowed his eyebrows then they widened and he searched himself before stopping and saying," That little jerk took one of my keys. I'll wring his neck! "

Siegfried then ran in the direction of the boy. Amelia gasped then ran after her captain while shouting," Siegfried wait! "

The other three rangers laughed then Fritz said," I like this planet. "

" Same here. ",Aurora agreed.

* * *

On the Zaikov command ship, Zax screamed then stood up and said," Grah! The space pirates are on this planet! This makes me so mad, my father said this would be easy. "

" Prince, may you please calm down. ",Warkon said putting his hand on Zax's shoulder. Zax pushed Warkon away then said," No, I won't calm down until those pirates are gone and I rule this planet. "

" I could help with that request my lord. ",said a feminine voice. Zax and Warkon turned to the left to see Serva, insarnn from gokaiger.

" Who is this? ",Zax asked while facing warkon.

" This is Serva my lord. She's the empire's best scientist. ",Warkon explained. Zax nodded then said," Continue. "

Serva moved out of the way and a muscular squid like alien, the second action commander, walked into the door.

" This is Masbusta, a highly capable commander. ",Serva said.

" Give me the chance and I'll make those pirates beg for mercy. ",Masbusta said. Zax nodded then said," What're you waiting for? Go destroy the pirates. " Masbusta then left. Serva looked at zax.

" I have also delivered that project of yours warkon. ",Serva said. A robot walked in, Barizorg from gokaiger, and bowed to Zax while saying," Hello there boss. "

" Ooh, he called me boss. I like him. ",Zax said.

" I thought you would. His name is Vastorg and he's your personal body guard. ",Warkon said. Zax jumped up in excitement then said," Excellent. "

* * *

Back on earth, the boy was under a bridge looking at the samurai red ranger key. He sighed then said," Dang it. I thought he'd have some money and not just this stupid toy. "

Siegfried was walking down a sidewalk with Amelia trailing behind him. "Why're you following me Amelia? ", Siegfried asked.

" Making sure you don't hurt that boy. ",Amelia said.

" Ha, just try. " Siegfried stopped on a bridge and looked around before seeing the boy walk away. He gritted his teeth and yelled," There you are! " Siegfried then jumped off the bridge and landed in front of the boy. The boy fell on his butt and dropped the samurai ranger key. Siegfried picked the ranger key up then said," Next time make sure you don't steal from a pirate. "

" I don't know why you're so mad about it. It's just some stupid power rangers toy. ",The boy said. Amelia came beside the boy and helped him up.

" Maybe to you, this is a means in which I could get the greatest treasure in the universe. ",Siegfried said The boy furrowed his eyebrows then said," What? greatest treasure in the universe? "

" Yep, now see ya later. ",Siegfried said as he turned on his heel and walked away. Amelia looked at the boy then ran up to Siegfried and said," Siegfried, why were you so harsh on him? "

" I wasn't harsh. He should be glad I didn't beat him like I planned to do. ",Siegfried said with a smirk. The boy then ran at Siegfried and took the red samurai ranger key before bolting away from the two pirates. Siegfried looked at his hand then chased after the boy while shouting," Get back here you little sneak! " Amelia sighed then ran after Siegfried.

* * *

In a random part of the city, Masbusta appeared and began shooting buildings while the noids terrorized people. Masbusta laughed then said," That's right humans cower in fear at the might of the zaikov empire. " he then shot more buildings.

The boy continued to run away from Siegfried until he turned the corner and saw a bunch noids and Masbusta. The stopped in his tracks and said," Ah! Zaikov. " Siegfried stopped behind the boy then Amelia stopped behind him. The three watched the Zaikov attack civilians. The boy clutched the ranger key then said," Please, please help us. "

Siegfried looked at the boy then remembered something from his past.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _ **Siegfried was fighting a silhouette before he was knocked down. He then began to back away in fear while saying," Please, someone help me. "**_

 _ **PRESENT**_

* * *

The boy looked on then was surprised when a pirate morpher was put in his hand. The boy looked up at Siegfried who in turn said," If you can defeat those guys, you can keep the ranger key. If you don't, you get nothing. "

" What? Siegfried. ",Amelia said. The boy looked at the two items in his hands then turned the ranger key into key mode before putting it in the morphers and turning it.

 **" SAMURAI! "**

The boy then turned into a smaller version of the red samurai ranger. He looked himself over then took out his spin sword and charged at Masbusta's squadron. Mini samuraired slashed three noids then stabbed another. He put his spin sword on one of the noids shoulder then slashed it.

Siegfried crossed his arms over his chest and watched mini samuraired fight. Amelia looked at Siegfried then said," Why would you make a deal with him? "

" Because he needs to stop relying on others to fight for him. ",Siegfried said. Aurora and the others came beside Siegfried and Amelia then Aurora said," Whoa, what's with the small ranger? "

" Siegfried made a deal with a boy that if he defeats those noids and the zaikov he can keep the ranger key. ",Amelia replied.

" What?! Why would you go do that? ",Fritz asked. Siegfried thumped Fritz's forehead to which the man stumbled back.

" It is a bit reckless Siegfried. ",Marcus said.

Back to the battle, Mini samuraired slashed a noids stomach then ran at Masbusta. He slashed Masbusta's back and it did little to nothing. Masbusta turned to the boy then said," Hmm? Was that supposed to hurt me? " Masbusta then punched Mini samuraired in the gut before throwing him to the right. Mini samuraired tried to stand but was kicked down by Masbusta before kicked into a ledge. Mini samuraired grabbed his chest in pain and looked at Masbusta, as the alien got closer to him.

" Next time, try running away from your doom. ",Masbusta said before shooting Mini samuraired in the chest and off the ledge. The boy landed on the ground below and dropped the samurai red ranger key and Siegfried's morpher.

The pirate force ran to aid the boy while Siegfried picked up his belongings and said," Looks like you lost our deal. "

" I may have but now I wanna make a deal with you. ",The boy said. Siegfried looked at the boy. " If you defeat that monster then I'll tell you where to find a magician. "

Marcus and the others looked at the boy then Siegfried. Siegfried smirked then said," Ha ha, I like your spirit boy. Okay it's a deal. See ya. "

Siegfried then turned on heel and ran away from the boy. Aurora, Fritz, and Amelia stood up and ran after their captain. Marcus stood up and ruffled the boy's hair before following his comrades.

* * *

Masbusta was outside a factory, terrorizing the workers with his squadron of noids. He was then shot in his shoulder and looked to the left to see Siegfried and his crew standing side by side. Siegfried was holding his gun to Masbusta then spun it on his finger before putting it on his shoulder.

" The pirates. Why don't you all just come with me so I can collect your bounties. ",Masbusta said.

" Sorry, we're looking for something and can't be in a zaikov prison. Ready?! ",Siegfried said while taking out his red pirate force key and morpher. The other took out their keys and morphers before saying," Ready. "

" Pirate force. ",all the youths said as they changed their keys into key mode. They put the keys into their morphers before turning them and holding the morphers out in front of them. " Sail the seas. "

* * *

All five had black undersuits with white gloves and their respective colored boots on. Five colored pirate force symbols split into three x's and one v then collided with the pirate force rangers forming their jackets, chest symbol, helmet, and visor.

" Pirate force red. ",Pirateforce red said.

" Pirate force blue. ",Pirateforce blue said.

" Pirateforce yellow. ",Pirateforce yellow said.

" Pirateforce green. ",Pirateforce green said

" Pirateforce pink. ",Pirateforce pink said.

" Power rangers. ",Pirate force red said as he and his team did different poses. " Pirateforce. ",they all said in unison.

* * *

Pirateforce red spun his flintlock on his finger then crossed his arms over his chest before saying," Let's get this show started. " and shooting many noids. Masbusta became enraged and said," Get them you fools! " The pirate force rangers charged at the noids. Pirate force red slashed a noid then shot two before slashing another's face.

Pirateforce blue walked up some stairs and stabbed a noid before pushing it back and slashing two more. He then looked across a catwalk to see Pirateforce pink shoot a noid.

" Amelia. ",Pirateforce blue said before sliding his flintlock towards Pirateforce pink. Pirateforce pink stopped the gun with her foot before tossing her cutlass and saying," Here ya go. "

The cutlass slashed four noids then landed in Pirateforce blue's hand, to which he slashed four more noids. Pirateforce pink kicked the gun to her hand then jumped over many noids shooting them in the process.

Pirateforce yellow slashed two noids then shot one. Pirateforce green slashed a noid then jumped off the pipe he was fighting on.

" Fritz, needs this. ",Pirateforce yellow said as she threw her gun to Pirateforce green. Pirateforce green put his cutlass under his arm and caught the gun before kicking his cutlass to Pirateforce yellow and saying," Coming at you. "

Pirateforce yellow caught the cutlass and said," Sweet. " she then slashed four yellow energy slashes at some noids before kicking a noid down. Pirateforce green tipped a barrel and he rolled with it while shooting and saying," Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. " he stood up and shot some more noids.

Pirateforce red slashed two noids then kicked another before shooting another. Three groads, sugomin, appeared behind Pirateforce red and shot at him. Pirateforce red grabbed the noid and used it as a shield before shooting all three groads. The Pirateforce rangers regrouped then the slots on their weapons popped up. Their Pirateforce keys and the mighty morphin ranger keys came out and went into the slots. The rangers then turned the keys and put the slots down.

 **" FINAL WAVE! "**

The Pirateforce rangers readied their weapons. Pirateforce pink and green shot one of the groads many times until it exploded. Pirateforce blue and yellow slashed another groads with their swords and it exploded. Pirateforce red aimed his gun at a groad then shot a red energy bullet before slashing a red shockwave that propelled the bullet. The groad was hit and exploded.

Masbusta shot at the Pirateforce, to which Pirateforce red parried many of the shots with his sword. The Pirateforce then jumped out of the way.

* * *

In a opened area, Masbusta walked in front of the Pirateforce and said," You'll find that I am bit harder to beat than some groads. " Masbusta then shot about 30 missiles at the Pirateforce. Pirateforce red pressed a button on his buckle and a ranger key appeared to which he took it out and turned into key mode. The other rangers did the same then they all said," Sail the seas. "

 **" SPD ",** exclaimed the pirate morphers.

The Pirateforce rangers turned into the Spd rangers and shot all the missiles down before shooting Masbusta, making him drop his gun. Masbusta growled then turned his hand into a blade then ran at the ranger while saying," I can do more than shoot! "

" Sail the seas. ",The Pirateforce said as they put keys into their morphers.

 **" NINJA STORM! "**

The Pirateforce changed from spd to the ninja storm rangers before they all said," Ninja shadow battle. "

The ninja storm rangers slashed Masbusta then kicked him in the chest. The all landed while Masbusta stumbled back.

" One more should do the trick. How 'bout a all red attack. ",Ninjastorm said while taking out a ranger key. " Sail the seas. "

 **" SAMURAI! "** , exclaimed Pirateforce red's morpher as Ninjastorm red turned into Samuraired.

" Sail the seas. ",Ninjastorm blue said as he put a key into his morpher. **" WILD FORCE! "** Ninjastorm blue turned into Wildforce red.

" Sail the seas. ",Ninjastorm yellow said as she put a key into her morpher. **" JUNGLE FURY! "** Ninjastorm yellow turned into a female version of Jungle fury red.

" Sail the seas. ",Crimson thunder said as he put a key into his morpher. **" MEGAFORCE! "** Crimson thunder turned into Megaforce red.

" Sail the seas. ",Navy thunder said as she put a key into her morpher. **" MYSTIC FORCE! "** Navy thunder then turned into a female version of mystic force red.

Mystic force red and Megaforce red then released torrents of flame towards Masbusta that engulfed him in a barrier. Junglfury red and Wildforce red then went into the barrier and viscously attacked Masbusta. They then moved to the side and Samuraired slashed Masbusta three times before turning on his heel and walked away from Masbusta.

Masbusta fell on his back and exploded. The five red rangers walked away and reverted into their original Pirateforce suits.

* * *

On the Zaikov command ship, Zax yelled," No! They destroyed Masbusta! "

" Don't fret your highness, I have come prepared. ",Serva said as she went over to a console. She pressed a button and a small gun shaped device came out. Serva picked up the device then pointed it at the earth before pulling the trigger. The front of the command ship turned into huge laser that fired a violet beam towards the earth.

* * *

On earth, one of the beams hit Masbusta while the other hit the three groads. All four zaikov then grew to be giants.

" Ha ha, I get a second chance. ",Masbusta said as he and the groads went into the city.

" Ah! Since when could the zaikov do that? ",Pirateforce green said as he hid behind Pirateforce yellow. Pirateforce force yellow elbowed Pirateforce green in the stomach.

" Don't know and I don't care. We aren't going to stay here and watch. ",Pirateforce red said as he took out his morpher. He then pressed the number 5501 before pressed enter.

 **" GALLEON ZORD! "** ,exclaimed the Pirateforce morpher as the galleon zord flew overhead. The Pirateforce ranger grabbed onto lines sent down from the galleon then went into the galleon.

Masbusta saw the galleon then was shot four times. The groads were also shot.

In the galleon cockpit, Pirateforce red was standing in front of a red and gold pirate ship wheel. He held onto the wheel then said," You guys ready? "

" Yeah. ",Pirateforce blue said from his cockpit.

" Always. ",Pirateforce yellow said from her cockpit.

" I am ready to fight. ",Pirateforce green said from his cockpit.

" Let's do it. ",Pirateforce pink said from her cockpit.

The galleon zords deck then lifted up and four different zords came out of the opening, the gokaijet, the gokairacer, the gokaitrailer, and the gokaimarine.

The zords went towards the groads and the jet zord shot a groad while the racer zord tripped it. The marine zord fired missiles and a groad then the trailer zord rammed into it.

" Okay guys. Let's quit playing around and put em together. ",Pirateforce red said.

The zords flew into space then changed into limbs. ( the jet and racer zords forming the arms while the trailer zords forming the legs. ) The galleon zords from split in two to reveal a head. The limbs attached to the galleon then a hat was placed on the head to which the robot adjusted it.

" Pirateforce megazord. ",The Pirateforce rangers said in unison as the megazord took out it's cutlasses.

The megazord flipped through the sky then landed on it's feet. It then brandished it swords.

" Get it. ",Masbusta said. The groads ran at the Pirateforce megazord to which they were slashed across the chest. It slashed the groads two more times then stabbed one in the stomach. One of the groads fired some energy bursts at the Pirateforce megazord.

" Dodge that. ",Pirateforce red said as he and the others spun their wheels.

The Pirateforce megazord back flipped out of the way of the bursts then landed on its feet and looked at the groads. Masbusta grabbed the megazord from behind and said," Got ya. " before spinning the wheel on the back.

Pirateforce yellow chuckled then said," Idiot. "

The megazord's limbs then opened up and a cannon came out of it's chest. It then began to fire cannonballs at the groads, destroying all of em.

" Let's finish this. ",Pirateforce red said as he took out his Pirateforce red key and turned into the key mode. The others did the same then put the keys into the center of their wheels and turned them.

" Let's go. Pirateforce star burst. ",The Pirateforce said as cannon balls loaded into the Pirateforce megazords limbs. The megazord then unloaded shots into Masbusta until the squid themed alien fell on his back and exploded. The megazord's panels closed and it relaxed.

* * *

Later that day, Siegfried was standing in front of the boy. The boy said," There's a place called briarwood. Apparently, they're are a lot of magicians there. "

Siegfried chuckled then said," Okay." the boy nodded then began walking away from Siegfried.

" Oi, next time I see you. You better be stronger than ever. ",Siegfried said to the boy as he left. The boy looked at Siegfried and smiled before running away from the space pirate.

Marcus and the others walked up to Siegfried. Marcus looked at his captain then said," You like that boy don't you? "

" Maybe. I saw that he was weak and decided to help him out. ",Siegfried said while crossing his arms over his chest. Amelia looked at Siegfried then said," I'm glad that you didn't wring his neck like you originally said you would. "

" Oh I was gonna. Still may. ",Siegfried said before turning on his heel and walking the opposite direction of the boy. The others followed him but Amelia stayed behind and looked at Siegfried and smiled. Aurora turned to Amelia and asked," Lia, you coming? "

" Yeah. ",Amelia said before she ran up to Aurora and the two walked alongside one another arm and arm.


End file.
